


together (we build a home)

by flytothesKAI



Series: together (with Son family) [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, kihyun is a supermom, married showki, monsta x as kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flytothesKAI/pseuds/flytothesKAI
Summary: Kihyun is a supermom, Hyunwoo is an understanding husband, Hoseok needs to love himself more, Minhyuk is a lovable troublemaker, Hyungwon just wants to sleep, Jooheon is always happy and Changkyun is curious with everything.One thing for sure, the Son family members love each other to the bits.showki bingo card bprompts - tooth-rotting fluff x domestic/married x kids/childhood





	together (we build a home)

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed.

The alarm was blaring loudly and Kihyun slowly opened his eyes to the darkness of the room and immediately closed them back. He snuggled further into Hyunwoo’s broad chest while ignoring the loud noise from the nightstand. He didn’t have to strain his neck to look at the time to know that it’s already 6AM and he had to get up now if he wanted the kids ready for school and Hyunwoo for the office. Yet Kihyun chose to stay in dreamland more.

After all it was very cold and he would rather stay on the bed, under the thick cover and do nothing although of course those were impossible for him since he was married, have kids and a husband that need to be taken care of.

Also today was Monday.

“Wake up.” Hyunwoo mumbled sleepily although his eyes were closed. “Kids…” He grunted while patting Kihyun’s thigh and made absolutely no effort to get up. He regretted pulling an all-nighter to get his work done but he’s sure tomorrow was going to be the same. It’s the same painful cycle.

Kihyun squirmed. “5 minutes more. You go first.” Kihyun whined incoherently as he struggled to turn a deaf ear to the annoying sound. The couple went silent, only steady breaths and the ringing music set as alarm from Kihyun’s phone filled the room.

“Babe…”

“Ugh I know you would be like this.” Kihyun got up from the bed unwillingly and pulled away the comforter covering his husband’s body as revenge, revealing the man in only sweatpants with no shirt. Kihyun grumbled and proceeded to open the curtains then switch off the alarm. “Wake up, old man.”

As he walked out the room to awake the kids he heard Hyunwoo’s muffled voice. “Love you, babe.” And Kihyun couldn’t help but smiled before yawning and grunting like a senior citizen he was.

The first room he entered was Hoseok’s and he’s glad the boy was already awake and about to take a shower. His eldest son gave him a thumb up while dragging himself to the bathroom, a towel around his neck.

Then he went to Hyungwon’s room, knowing very well the boy was hard to get up in the morning. He was proven true today too when the said son’s room was still dark. Kihyun walked towards the big lump of blanket on the bed and patted it softly.

“Wake up, Hyungwon.”

No reaction. Kihyun already expected this. He sighed. “Wake up or I’ll call dad.” Kihyun knew the boy obey Hyunwoo more than him. Seeing no movement he purposely increased the tone of his voice.

“Hyunwoo look at our son he-“ He was cut with Hyungwon whining and telling him to stop. A bunch of hair popped out of the blanket and Kihyun patted his sleepy son’s cheek lovingly before telling him to get ready. By now Hoseok would already done with the bathroom.

Kihyun bumped on Hyunwoo when he made his way towards Minhyuk’s room. He wanted to laugh at his husband’s sleepy state (at least he didn’t forget to wear a t-shirt). Hyunwoo offered to cook then staggered groggily to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Kihyun was more than happy for the help.

“Time to get up, whale boy.” Kihyun snickered when Minhyuk jolted awake after he tickled the boy’s feet. Minhyuk pouted, “Mom,” he whined, hands rubbing the eyes. “why the whale.”

Kihyun reached out to ruffle Minhyuk’s messy bed-hair. “Because my son is the cutest whale to ever exist.” Minhyuk huffed and dragged himself to the bathroom, purposely taking his time because Hyungwon always showered the longest.

Or didn’t shower at all.

“Hurry up, Hyungwon.” Kihyun knocked on the door. “Dad’s waiting at the table.” He didn’t miss the sound of bottles toppling loudly and shower turned on almost immediately.

Kihyun left Minhyuk to wait for his turn and went to the nursery room to get Jooheon and Changkyun, their three years old honeybee and one year old sunshine. The little boy was already awake, big shiny eyes blinked quietly at the colourful toys hung on top of him.

Jooheon was still sleeping soundly, seemingly unaffected with the loud ruckus his brothers made outside the room. Kihyun decided to not disturb the kid and left him to sleep more.

He picked up his son and cooed when Changkyun yawned before snuggling into Kihyun’s sweater, gurgling happily at the familiar warmth. “Thanks for making my job easier.” Kihyun hummed a tune and went to the kitchen where Hoseok and Hyunwoo were getting ready for breakfast.

“What’s for today?” Kihyun handed Hyunwoo the baby before giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Pancakes.” Hyunwoo answered simply. “Also I need to get ready now.” Hyunwoo placed Changkyun carefully on the baby chair then went to his room. The youngest child eyed his dad’s retreating back silently before playing with the small rabbit toy Kihyun handed to him.

Hoseok was done and proceeded to get up. He didn’t eat much unlike his other brothers these past few days which concerned the Son couple but the boy ensured them he was fine.

“You done?” Kihyun shifted his gaze from Changkyun to Hoseok who looked flustered. “Dad made a lot of pancakes today.” Kihyun reprimanded his son, as if telling the boy to eat more. “He’s going to be sad if they are left unfinished."

Hoseok pouted. He contemplated for a few seconds before spoke timidly. “Can you pack me some for school, mom?”

Kihyun’s smile blossomed. “Of course, honey.” He was happy to see Hoseok made an effort to eat more.

Before Hoseok can thank him he was interrupted with Minhyuk’s loud scream. “Can I go to the playground with Mark after school? Please?” Minhyuk showed him those puppy eyes and gosh Kihyun had to try so hard to not fall for the trick. 

“No. You have archery practice and dad’s going to be furious if he knows you skip it.” Kihyun ignored Minhyuk’s pleas and continued feeding Changkyun mashed banana. “And you also need to do the punishment, remember?” Kihyun reminded his son with sickeningly sweet voice while Changkyun gurgled happily, munching on his sweet treat despite Minhyuk’s never ending whine.

Minhyuk sulked and went to his seat while Hyungwon who just took his seat next to Hoseok was trying his best to hide his giggle when he remembered the last week incident.

So Minhyuk accidentally broke Kihyun’s favourite flower vase when he recorded something for the vine with Mark. Luck was not on the boy’s side when Hyunwoo got home to get a document he left and found out about the tragedy. Long story short; Hyunwoo awarded Minhyuk with house chores for a week to do every single day after school.

Hyunwoo entered the kitchen again, this time he was freshly dressed for the office with a briefcase in one hand. He went to kiss the top of all his sons’ head and went to Kihyun for a deep kiss which earned the couple fake vomit sounds from Hoseok and Minhyuk.

“Dinner at 6.”

Hyunwoo grinned, “Can’t wait.”

Hyunwoo kissed his husband for the last time before bidding goodbye to his children. Changkyun made grabby hands to his dad but immediately shifted his attention to the toys Kihyun placed in front of him.

“Okay kids get ready the bus will arrive anytime soon.”

With Kihyun’s words everyone except Changkyun immediately left the table and rushed to their room to get their bags. A few minutes later three oldest sons of the Son couple were ready.

Changkyun’s eyes were twinkling when he saw his brothers walked past him with bag behind their back. The small child babbled incoherently while pulling the hem of Kihyun’s sweater.

“Aww my little boy wants to go to school too?” Kihyun was all heart eyes when he caressed Changkyun’s cheek. Changkyun didn’t understand his parent’s words so he kept murmuring under his breath. Kihyun cooed and smooched his son again and again.

“Mom! Minhyuk won’t let me get my shoes!” Hoseok screamed from the shoe rack.

“He’s lying! Hyungwon is too stubborn to move!” Minhyuk defended himself. Kihyun didn’t have to ask to know that Minhyuk was wrong this time too.

“Stop screaming. Jooheon will wake up.” Kihyun heard Hyungwon’s soft but stern voice as he approached his sons. Hoseok and Minhyuk wanted to retort but once they saw Kihyun getting closer they immediately shut their mouth and wore their shoes silently.

The loud horn in front of the house was enough to make Kihyun rushed the kids and practically had to pull Minhyuk and Hoseok by their backpacks to the front door. The bus was waiting and two of the kids were fast to run towards the vehicle, leaving Hoseok with Kihyun.

“My lunch, mom!” Hoseok whined. Kihyun held himself from cursing out loud in front of a child and went back inside to grab the lunchbox in the kitchen.

Kihyun took a glance at his son on the baby chair and let out a sigh. “Oh no, Changkyun.” His youngest son’s face was covered with mashed banana. Kihyun groaned mentally when he remembered he didn’t put away the bowl earlier.

He gave the box to Hoseok hurriedly and gave a big smooch despite Hoseok’s protest before waving to his kids on the bus. Only Minhyuk and Hoseok waved at him back because Hyungwon was nowhere to be seen. That boy was probably continuing his sleep.

Kihyun exhaled tiredly. The day just started and he already felt exhausted to the bones. But as he saw the bright smile on Changkyun’s face all the exhaustion disappeared.

That was, of course before a loud scream came from one of the room.

“Jooheon…” Kihyun inhaled a deep breath and proceeded to clean Changkyun’s sticky face with a towel before walking to Jooheon’s room.

“What’s wrong, honey?” Kihyun asked as he approached the lump of blanket on the bed. Jooheon reached out to hug him tightly and didn’t want to let go.

“I miss mom!”

Kihyun chuckled and patted the back of his son softly. He carried Jooheon to the living room and left to bring Changkyun together too.

“So what should we do today, boys?”

“Movie!” Cartoon!” Jooheon bounced excitedly on the couch. Changkyun who saw that tried to follow his brother but he ended up rolling on the carpet at the same spot. Kihyun picked up his youngest son and placed him on his lap, fearing the child’s safety.

“Movie it is, then.”

Jooheon clapped his hands happily and went to find his favourite movie to watch. Changkyun yawned and became quiet in Kihyun’s embrace.

Kihyun smiled. His morning was indeed more hectic than other people but he won’t exchange it for anything in this world.

**Author's Note:**

> OHHH SHIT DID I JUST FINISH A STRAIGHT LINE OUT OF THE BINGO??? OOF??? i'm so happy kkkkk tbh when i first started joining this i never thought of getting to post even one and now here i am??? posting more than one ??? i'm impressed.
> 
> anyway i'm still thinking if i should continue with the bingo or writing for the next chapter hmm we will see!
> 
> thanks for reading and putting up with me ^^ talk showki to me at my twitter @notzuly
> 
>  
> 
> p/s: just wanna know if you guys prefer to read showki angst, fluff or smut?? asking for a friend of course!


End file.
